Lovingly goodbye
by Hotaru Sada
Summary: A short story of how Tomoyo is really a guide. Light sakura/tomoyo, though nothing serious.


Lovingly Goodbye

_Summery:  
_A short story of how Tomoyo is really a guide. Light sakura/tomoyo. though nothing serious.

_AN: _this is an old fanfic of mine about Card Captor Sakura

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Card Captor or anything like that.

I lay here tonight next to Sakura. I remember how it happened. I was in love, and the fact that I am nothing but a guardian is crazy. But true. I, just like Kero, am nothing more that a guide to my dear Sakura. Yet, she will not know until the morning. Because, this is the first, and last time I will kiss her, or sleep by her.

"Hello Sakura"

"Hey Tomoyo."

"Where are you going?"

"I sense a clow card near by," She said this as she looked around.

"A clow card?"

"Yes, but I just recently realized it. I don't get it, but Kero says it has always been around."

"How is that possible?"

"Kero says that each mistress had a guardian card. I am the last mistress of the clow, so this is the last guardian card."

"Really?"

Eriol walked up behind me with Yukito at his side, and Kero on his shoulder.

"That is easy enough to explain Tomoyo," Eriol said with a curious look in his eye. "We must get to a quiet place so no one will be able to here us."

"Yes, I agree," said the small Kero.

With that, Eriol transformed into Clow Reed. He used his sun staff to make a vortex appear. We all went through it. When we got to the other side, Yutiko turned into Yue, Kero turned into Ceburous, and I, Tomoyo looked similar to before, but I was wearing a beautiful flowing white satin dress. It was very plain, but still beautiful. I had angel wings, much like the ones Sakura gets when she uses fly, only they were a light purple in color.

Sakura just stood there and watched me in wonder.

"This is a beautiful costume Clow Reed, but why do I wear it."

He gave a soft chuckle, and answered, "That would be because you are the last guardian. In the past, I had created a guardian card. It, unlike the others, was free standing and chose who in the master's life would be the chosen one. In this way the master or mistress of the clow would be able to adjust to her life as the cards captor."

"I see what you are saying Clow Reed, yet I don't understand. Does this mean Sakura has to catch me too."

"In a way Heart, but there is more to this than just that. You see, I created the guardians to watch after the masters of the clow, but I made one a card, and that card a being. This was the measure I used to make sure that the clow cards knew who their final master is. You see, you have always been her Guardian; you did not see or feel this because you have always been that way. You love her, because you were made for her. Not to serve the purpose that I made Yue for, but to be her guide. Because the clow cards sensed that you were at full power, they allowed Sakura to hear their dear guardian beast, Ceberous, to be heard snoring. That is how it began."

"Then how will it end?"

"For Sakura to be finished collecting all of the cards, she must collect you also. But, be warned, if she does not, then the cards will each escape her, only to be caught again. I did not realize this when I made you, nor, did I realize that she might never really love you. Once She finds her love, you know what you must do."

I look over to Sakura to find that she is very still. I realize, that she has not said anything since she entered.

"You mean suicide."

"No Heart, I mean, you must become a card. You know within how. Only then, may she live a normal life. She can call upon you then afterwards, but, it will drain her energy to keep you up for long periods of time."

Tears silently started to fall as I looked to him and quietly replied, "I knew someday that I would have to disappear, I am just glad that I will still be there, in her heart."

At this Sakura moved and said, "You wanted to talk with us Eriol."

"No, I just wanted to give you luck in finding the last card."

When Sakura turned to me, I realized that I had changed back into my school uniform. Sakura smiled, "come on, lets go get that card."

"Right," I said as I put on my always-happy expression. 'You will never know until it is too late.'

I look back on the moment I found out what I am. Just as I look at her sleeping angelic form. It was only this evening. We had planed to have a sleep over tonight. Slowly I leaned in and kissed her. As I pulled away she sighed, and quietly said, "I love you Li-kun." Smiling weakly I stand up and transform back by will into my true form. Kero looks up from his sleep at me.

"You don't have to go, I will protect her, I will help her catch all the cards."

"No Kero, I have to do this, only then will she be free to love him." I look at her again one last time. As I am looking at her, tears start to fall gently to the ground, "Tell her that I had to go, but I will always be with her. She need only to call my name. To call out Heart, and I will be there."

"I will tell her," Kero said as he cried a single tear, and watched me turn slowly into a card.

Just before I was completely gone, I said quietly, "Here is one tear, my symbol, always wear it for me." For I had cried a crystal heart tear. I created a Silver chain for it, and leaned over her to put it on her. Once it was on her, I kissed for forehead and said in her ear, "I will always love you my Sakura-chan." With these last words, I turned into a card completely. The card slowly drifted to floor.

When morning came, Sakura woke up, and looked all over for me. Then, she woke up Kero and asked him were I had gone. He told her just what I had told him to say. She fell to the floor on her knees, and saw the card on the floor. It held a picture that looked just like me with that outfit I had worn in front of Clow Reed. Underneath the picture, it was titled, Heart. She brought her hand up to her necklace, only instead of the key, which was on the table, she held in her hand my crystallized tear. She was crying, as she realized that it was me in the card. Then, she said quietly, " I love you too my Tomoyo-chan." With that, she wiped away her tears, and put the last card in the book, and went downstairs.

Kero called upon me, and I materialized in front of him in the same outfit as in the picture.

"You didn't have to go."

I smiled at him gently, and said just as quietly as the night before, "But I did, because now my Sakura-chan can truly be happy."

Owari (the end)

_Author's notes:_ You see, it wasn't that bad. I wrote it along time ago, about 2 years or so. Please R&R and tell me what you think. Also, I will be posting some of my other old fan fics later on.


End file.
